4 Years Later
by Kinel Ozoa
Summary: 4 years after the gundams were destroyed, Preventers Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang have a very important mission that will bring back ghosts of their past that were better left forgotten.


Well I've done my share of stupid comedy. Now I'm branching out a bit. I've got an idea for at least a two story action drama with lots of the stuff that makes stories like those worth reading. Twists, turns, explosions. I've done my best to refine my writing technique. So I hope you'll stick with it and defiantly leave a review. Don't worry about this story stagnating like the others. I've already got the whole thing thought out. Read, review, and enjoy!

**_4 Years Later_**

Heero Yuy sat at his desk typing the report for his most recent mission when the door to his office opened to reveal Lady Une "Briefing in 5 minutes 01!" Une called out to him leaving before any sort of reply came. Heero sighed. He hated that nick name, 4 years after the eve wars and he still hadn't been able to shake that label. He hadn't even touched a mobile suit since Wing Zero was destroyed and still people insist on calling him that.

He quickly finished the report and headed for the briefing room, upon entering he sat down at an open seat around the conference table beside Wufei.. Lady Une stood up "There have been reports of a growing terrorist organization in North America. We know nothing of their capabilities or motives. We do have a suspicion on who the leader is however." she hit a button on the desk and a picture of a man came up. "Otis Sunjun, formally an Oz soldier, he was discharged and arrested in After Colony 195 for various war crimes he had committed. He was awaiting execution while being held at the lunar base. When the White Fang took over the facility we assumed he had been killed in the ensuing chaos, but he apparently escaped and has been in hiding for 4 years." Heero looked over the picture taking in his features. He was 5'9, with brown eyes and black bushy hair, Heero swore he'd seen him somewhere .

"Since we don't know how much of a threat this group is were going to play it safe and send our best agents into the field. 01 and 05, you will go to North America and meet with preventer forces stationed there. Investigate as quietly as possible and report back to me. Try to keep a low profile and don't take any action without reporting in first, understood?" Lady Une spoke

"Yes sir" Heero and Wufei said

Lady Une nodded "Then this briefing is adjourned, I'll have more details for you two soon." everyone in the room got up and exited the room. Heero left slightly annoyed, Wufei closed in on him and seemed to notice "Something about this mission bothering you?" he asked

Heero sighed "I just got back from a mission sounding exactly like this one, a wild goose chase. I spent 3 weeks spying on a supposedly phony shipping company and all I came back with was the stunning information that they really don't give a damn if it's fragile or not. Are we so bored around here that we just feel the need to follow every tabloid rumor about someone with weapons of some sort?"

Wufei just shrugged "That's how we go about keeping the peace, when we go after everything we can stop problems before they get to big."

"It's a waste of resources. Your just rationalizing the issue." Heero argued

"Maybe, but would you rather be stuck out in Taiwan for 3 weeks doing nothing because nothings wrong, or would you rather be somewhere stopping a war from starting because everything's unstable again?" Wufei countered. Heero grumbled something incoherent signaling he had conceded. Walking back into his office, Heero sat a moment and composed himself, making a mental list in his head. After that moment had past he stood up and walked to a container adjourning his desk opening it he started to pull out the items he would need to take with him for his mission, pulling out a bag and putting it on his desk he reached in, pulling out what looked to be a clip for his pistol, using his thumb to eject a round from the clip he pulled the round in front of his eyes, examining the rubber bullet. Much to the annoyance of many partners over the past, he had kept the promise made 3 years ago to never kill anyone ever again. He'd only joined the preventers because fighting was the only thing he particularly knew. Wufei seemed to be the only one to understand Heero's vow, it had even gained him quite a bit of his respect.

Having one promise on his mind made him remember another. Picking up the phone he dialed the number for Relena Peacecraft's personal cell phone. About a year or so back he had decided to follow his own advise given to Trowa Barton a long time ago and start getting a bit closer to his comrades. After all, the wars were over, the world didn't need a perfect soldier anymore. He knew he himself would haft to adjust to the new world. At first Relena and him were just good friends, but much to her joy, and his surprise getting closer just seemed to come easy. It was only known by a select few that they were now an item. While an amazing man capable of many things, Heero Yuy was actually quite camera shy, not to mention the fact it didn't help to be on a covert mission when your face was on every news paper as the next big story, so they kept their relationship out of the public eye.

While he couldn't tell her any information about it, Relena would get worried if he just vanished, so he'd promised her he would at least tell her when he'd be disappearing for weeks on end. Which being the understanding diplomat she was, was all she ever asked. He just sat there while the phone rang waiting for her to pick up when finally a light "Hello" came from the other side."Hello Relena" Heero greeted, a sigh was his reply

"Your calling me in the middle of a work day... So how long are you going to be gone?" she asked

"I'm not sure." he replied

"Any chance for dinner before you leave? You did just get back.."

He nearly laughed, he could almost hear her pouting "Not everything's in order at this time, so I might be here for another day yet. Eight o'clock good?" he asked

THE NEXT DAY

Heero and Wufei were on a plane heading for North America, while they were still on a commercial flight, they had a private cabin so they could be away from prying eyes. Wufei whistled "This guy blew up a whole hospital just because he suspected they were aiding a rebel during the war, and even after that he had taken out a whole Alliance base, soldiers and all, just to kill a small group of guerillas until he was reprimanded. This guy was apparently just nuts.." he said incredulously

"Or he was trying to make Oz and the Alliance look bad." Heero suggested. A few seconds of silence passed and Heero noticed he was getting a questioning look from Wufei "I'm just fleshing out all the options. Sure, something's not right in the guys head, obviously. Might be bad if he's actually trying to accomplish something. A nut case isn't as dangerous as a nut case who thinks he has a purpose." Wufei looked away for a second, with a now slightly shaken look on his face, then said

"I hope your over examining this.."

An hour later they touched down. Upon exiting the plane they were greeted by a man dressed in civilian garb. "Good afternoon Mr.Chang, Mr.Yuy." he nodded to them both " I've been instructed to escort you to camp. Please come with me." the man said, then started to walk off but stopped when no one followed.

Heero feigned confusion and said "I'm afraid you've mistaken us for other people, good day." They both started to walk off into the airport with the crowd.

"Well that was fast. Not two minutes here and our covers blown.." Wufei said quietly "I don't think your little ruse worked either, that guys seems to be tailing us" he continued after taking a quick look over his shoulder.

Heero stopped mid-stride, motioning ahead. There was a group of shady looking guys failing horribly to look inconspicuous. Heero, fishing for a plan in his mind, acted when he found something that satisfied him. "Follow my lead..." he told Wufei, a smirk finding it's way to his face. They walked slowly to baggage claim where Heero grabbed Wufei's bag and proceeded to dig on it. Finding the hidden pocket he pulled out Wufei's gun, turning the safety off he pointed it into the air and let off a round. He did his best to yell over all the panicked screams "Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention! You are all my hostages! Please listen to me and my friend here and no one will get hurt!" digging into his own bag he threw a tranq gun to Wufei. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a security guard moving in. He also noticed Wufei nearly putting him to sleep, he barley motioned for him to hold off before the guard tackled him.

His plan was going ok, the guard was making it more uncomfortable then it had to be however.He played dead after the second time he was hit in the side with a tazer but still the guy shocked him. He could vaguely hear Wufei struggling with someone, another guard must have caught up to him. The guard put some hand cuffs on Heero, brought him to his feet and dragged him to a holding room. The guard just threw him in there and he was left alone for about 10 minutes until 3 sets of foot steps could be heard. Two guards hosted him up and put him in a chair which he was then cuffed to. The third man sat in a seat in front of him.

"So, Mr. maniac, would you like to explain what the hell went through your head out there?"" the man asked him.

Heero took in a breath, preparing to give him a mouthful "My name is Heero Yuy, I'm an agent with the preventers, I can't tell you why, but my actions in there were necessary for getting out of here inconspicuously." the man in front of him just gave a weird look.

"Inconspicuously? You smuggled a gun into the airport, which I'm rather curious as to how by the way, discharged it and proclaimed everyone your hostage, your doing a bang up job, 'Preventer Yuy'." he said with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Nice touch with the name though, real disrespectful, you can go to jail now. Or the loony bin, as it might be.."

Heero growled "I don't have time for this, call the head office, call the president of to damned world, I don't care. Or there's ID in my bag. How else would I have gotten a gun in here!"

The man in front of him regarded him curiously then stood up "You two watch him. I'm going to go see if our psychopath is telling the truth." then exited the room. After a few minutes passed the man came back with a communicator in his hand. He gestured towards Heero "There's a Lady Une who would like to speak to you" Much to the surprise of the 3 in the room Heero, having released himself from his bonds casually stood up and took the communicator out of the mans hand and started to speak

"This is 01 sir, I-"

"Low profile! Quietly! Did I not stress this point 01! Why the hell did you shoot up an airport!"

Heero winced from the noise coming from the phones receiver. "I'm sorry sir, it couldn't be helped. There's been a leak." he spoke over her. An audible gasp came from the receiver

"Are you sure?" Une asked

"Yes, sir. The minute Wufei and myself got off the plane there was a man who knew exactly who we were and said he was supposed to escort us. You didn't mention anything in the briefing about an escort, so we ditched the guy but he kept following us. When we got into the airport there were group of people waiting for us, probably armed. So I pulled this to get us arrested so a fire fight wouldn't break out and civilians become involved." Heero explained.

Lady Une sighed, "Ok 01, we'll continue this when you and 05 make it to HQ there." she ordered

"Sir? The only people who knew we were coming were the preventers in this area, our ranks have been compromised." Heero stated

"I'm well aware of that 01, which is why it's important we find out who's giving this information to whomever sent those people after you."

Heero took his turn to sigh, she was right. This was obviously not another wild goose chase, now that an enemy has shown initiative in this area they couldn't just pull out. "Yes sir, However I'll need some...cooperation on the part of the authorities of this airport."

"I'll take care of it, you just go get 05 and get to the base there." With his orders clear Heero handed the phone to the man in charge and walked towards the doors, the other 2 men blocking his path immediately. Heero, nearly growled which caused one of the men to take a step back, the other holding his ground. The other men put the communicator in his pocket and stepped forward.

"We'll be releasing you and your friend, we've also been ordered to cooperate in anyway possible, I'll take you to your friend now." he said, making Heero smirk, Une was always good at getting non-preventer personnel to be helpful.

"I'll need my bags too." Heero ordered less then he did request

"Of course, there right through here. Follow me." the man said pushing past the other two with Heero following, leaving the 2 slightly confused security personnel behind.

Exiting the room they found themselves in a hall, going three doors down, the security officer took out a pair of keys and positioned a key to go into the doors lock when screaming erupted from the other side, the officer quickened his efforts. Heero was quick to get through the door when it was opened. "Such brutality is dishonorable and will not be tolerated!" Wufei yelled whilst showing off his flexibility, holding one guard down on the table, with the guards arm behind his back in a rather uncomfortable position, the other pinned up against the wall chest first with Wufei's foot in-between his shoulder blades, effectively holding him there. Heero coughed so Wufei would perhaps notice his presence.

"You can let them go Wufei, were being released." Heero stated.

"Not until they admit their dishonor to their superior! Taking pleasure in brutalizing a restrained man!" the security officer beside Heero looked down the ground to see the cuffs previously holding Wufei discarded much like Heero's were, momentarily wondering if they were defective.

Heero looked at Wufei, noticing a little red mark on his check where he assumed he had been hit. The guards had went a little over board in capturing them, but they didn't have time for this "Don't be a baby, we've wasted enough time here." he said trying to be heard over the whimpering of the guard beneath Wufei. Wufei paused, then released both the guards, the one against the wall falling to the floor the other seeming content to lie on the table while his arm re-aligns. Wufei sneered at the two of them then walked toward Heero, looking at the officer

"Where are our possessions?" Wufei asked

The officer scratched the back of his head taking in the scene. "Uhh...This way, try not to hurt anything on your way out." He lead them out of the room and back towards the area they were pulled through when shoved into those rooms. They turned a corner, about 8 feet away, two of the men whom were waiting at the door of the airport for them were going through the bags on the table in front of them. The two looked up to the group, one still having his hand in a bag. The following second seemed to pass very slowly. Each side taking in the significance of these new turn of events. After that second passed, the unidentified man with his hand still in the bag, retracted that hand, with a gun that had originated from the bag, aimed from the hip, then shot.

Wufei was the first hit, right in the chest, knocking him on his back. Heero grabbed the officer and pulled him back behind the corner. Peeking around he looked at Wufei's prone form. He thought over his options, not really much to do. He had to act fast, Wufei could be really hurt. Looking down at the officers side he saw a firearm, after hesitating only a moment he grabbed it. The officer not about to voice a complaint. One last peek around the side and he was ready. Taking a deep breath he jumped out, aimed the gun and shot, the bullet finding it's target in the mans hand, whom was then preoccupied with dropping the gun and yelling in agony. Walking over to the fallen weapon Heero bent down and picked it up, noting the familiar feel and smirking. Sometimes things would happen that would make him re-think his belief, or lack there of, in god. Scanning the area Heero couldn't find the second man. The other seeming just about to recover, Heero decided to introduce the back of the man's neck with the butt of his gun. He then went to tend to Wufei.

Leaning down to Wufei's prone form, Heero opened Wufei's shirt to examine the damage. The left side of his abdomen containing quite a welt that would turn into a nasty bruise later on. At that point Wufei hissed "Damnit Heero...You actually shoot people with those? I thought the idea was to be humane!" Heero chuckled then stood up, offering Wufei a hand. The Asian man grunting as he was pulled to his feet. "I guess I was lucky he pulled your gun." Wufei mused to no one in particular, holding his side.

The officer finally came out from behind the corner, finally sure the shooting was finished "Call security, tell them to try and find the other man that was here and to not let him leave the airport, understand?" Heero ordered. The officer looked down to the unconscious man and back to Heero, obviously not used to this sort of thing, this being a rather small airport. "Now would be good." Heero said snapping the officer out of his momentary shut down. Pulling out his radio he issued the said order.

While that was being done, Heero had busied himself checking to see what their new prisoner had on him. Finding nothing of much consequence on him, clunky knock off watch, sunglasses, and the like. Heero checked his back pocket finding a wallet, opening it he examined an ID card within and let out a low whistle. Wufei had been content to brace himself against the wall for a moment, keeping an eye on the entrances into the room incase reinforcements came, however Heero's whistle got his attention. "What is it?" Wufei asked hobbling over to Heero.

"This guys a long way from home.." he passed the card to Wufei who examined it.

"Scwan Cargi. Born: AC 178. Residence: TFP Residence 119 Eyes: Brown...what's weird?" Wufei asked seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Heero sighed "TFP stands for Terra Formation Project. Either this is one nice fake or this guy was on Mars, recently at that."

Wufei looked down at the unconscious man with a raised eyebrow. "Odd, works in our favor though. Not many transports coming or going between here and Mars. Should make it easy enough to find out when he got here and where he came from. Not to mention the info we can get when our Martian wakes up." he said.

Heero nodded then turned to the officer "Any luck fining his accomplice, officer?" he asked

"No such luck at the moment. The names Bill by the way." he said being tired of bring refereed to as officer or nothing at all. Startled by the odd look from the two men he then said "Or Officer Roth is fine.." 'damn military types...' he thought.when his radio came to life

"I demand to speak to whomever the ESUN has sent to undermine our ideals." a voice came over, breathing as if it's owner had gone through a bit of exertion.

"Who is this? How did you get on this frequency?" Bill asked into the radio

"I took the radio off the men whom tried to stop me. Are you Heero Yuy?" the voice demanded.

"This is officer Bill Roth, I manage the security in this airport. It's highly suggested you turn yourself-"

"Put me on with Heero Yuy!" the voice spat, interrupting Bill who seemed to get a little red in the face, about to say some choice words to the man on the other side when Heero walked over and took the radio out of Bills hand

"This is Heero Yuy." he said into the radio. The man spoke again, sounding much more calm this time around

"Mr. Yuy, we've heard much of you and your partners history. Of course, judging from the shot your partner took it would seem his might be coming to an early conclusion."

Heero rolled his eyes, with his hand off the send button he said "Great, we've got a chatty one." Wufei snorted, both in response to Heero's comment and the fact he was thought to be expiring. Heero pressed the send button "So what's the deal? We coming in after you, or are you going to come quietly?" he asked getting nothing but silence for the next few seconds.

"I have hostages, I have demands and questions. They will be met and answered or these people will die...eventually" the voice said.

Heero narrowed his eyes. Looking at Wufei to see if he had any insight into the situation. "Could be bluffing." Wufei said. Heero came to that same conclusion. Pressing the send button again Heero asked "Let's start with your questions Mr...?"

"I'm not a moron, Yuy. Don't treat me as such. My first question, and this is for this nice gentleman's kneecap." he said, a muffled whine heard afterwards..

Heero's eye twitched. 'So much for bluffing' he thought. "I'm going to go try and find this guy. You stay here and keep an eye on him." he said to Wufei, motioning over to their unconscious prisoner."Try and find another-" he was interrupted by a gunshot from over the radio and a muffled scream "What the hell just happened?" Heero screamed into the radio

The sound of laughter barley being contained came from the radio "Your testing my patience. Maybe these lives don't mean anything to you. Just thought I'd give you a test run. Now I have your attention. You will acknowledge me when I speak to you or there will be more bullets flying. Understand?" Heero growled into the radio "Good." the voice continued in a pleased voice. "I'm going to make this easy on you, I have only one question and one demand. The question; my associate, is he still among the living?"

Heero pressed the send button "Yes, and he'll stay that way if you give yourself up." he said, faced with a few moments of silence.

"I'll take that under consideration. Now for my demand, I'd like to speak with him." the voice said. Heero looked at the radio with one eyebrow up. pressing the send button again.

Heero looked at the radio with one eyebrow up. pressing the send button again. "I'll need a moment, we sort of knocked him unconscious." the voice chuckled the replied "Take your time.". Heero had been off the radio for no more then a few seconds when his voice came back over the radio.

"Oh, Yuy, I have one more demand. Die with your fleeting peace." The voice said ominously as a shrill tone came over the radio, a signal was sent to something on Swan Cargi's body, and he was consumed in a large explosion.

The man smiled to himself. "The man has to be a piece of charcoal by now." frowning down at the 3 hostages, one of which was bleeding from a gunshot wound to his knee. Giving them a sadistic grin, he pointed his gun at one of the hostages, they closed their eyes, resigned to their fate. He tightened his finger on the trigger just as a shot rang out knocking the gun out of his hand. He grunted in pain, the force of the shot breaking his index finger, and turned to the source of the shot to look down the barrel of a gun. He gulped then paled as he looked up into the eyes of a smirking Heero Yuy. "H-How did you..?" he stammered. Heero's smirk turned into a grin that chilled the man to the bone.

"I'm not a moron, jack ass. Don't treat me as such." Heero said with a slight sarcastic tone to his voice bringing his right fist into the mans stomach knocking the breath out of him and took him to his knees, then taking out a tranq and pulling him down. Heero was about to attend to the hostages when his radio came alive.

"Heero, it's kind of hard to tell but it looks like it was the watch that exploded." Wufei's voice said over the radio.

Heero eyed the fallen mans wrist warily, then replied "Copy, hold one moment." Bending down and examining the man's wrist, finding a watch secured, a clunky one identical to his allies at that. Something clicked in his mind as he just then recognized the design. He had used it a bit back in his guerilla days. Meant to make sure that the wearer would never be taken alive to protect secrecy. It could be remote detonated, or would trigger if it were taken off without it being disarmed first. To disarm it you needed a key, a key which he knew neither of the 2 men would have. Not to hard to get around, but they occasionally had the baggage of a timer. which might explain the sloppiness of these two. 'Hard to concentrate on your work with a timed bomb strapped to your wrist' Heero mused then considered his options a moment then brought the radio to his mouth "Put Officer. Roth on if you would." Heero requested then heard Bill acknowledge his presence on the frequency. "Does this place have any facilities meant to take care of explosives?"

"We had bomb squad on sight since your escapade." Bill replied

"Good." Heero said "Have the meet me outside, tell them I have a live bomb we need to get in a container. I doubt we have the time to disarm it."

"Are you sure you should take that thing off him? It might trigger." Wufei chimed in.

"I'm aware of this" Heero said "That's why I'm not taking it off, I'll see you in a few minutes. Over." Putting down the radio he looked over at the former hostages, still restrained. He moved over to the man whom had been shot, grabbing part of his partially ripped shirt and pulling off a long strip, then ripping it into two, he leaned down and tied a tourniquet around the injured man's leg then calmly said "Were going to get you out of here soon and get you medical attention, but I need a minute to concentrate, so bear with me." He told them and they seemed to understand. Heero then got up and kneeled beside the downed man. The 3 restrained men saw Heero rummaging around his arm. then looked in confusion to see Heero had tied another tourniquet on their would be killers perfectly fine arm. Their confusion turned into shock when Heero took out a combat knife and said "You might want to look away."

Wufei had went outside to wait along with the bomb squad when Heero's voice came back over the radio. "I'm heading your way, I need a medical team to my current position. we'll probably need a surgical unit to close a large wound." Wufei looked to Officer Roth who nodded and went off to put the wheels in motion. "Copy Heero, did he hurt the hostages that badly?" Wufei asked

"It's not for the hostages." Heero replied, causing Wufei to blink in confusion a moment then replied with an "Oh" as realization dawned on him. In a moment, Heero came walking out the door with something wrapped up in his hands, that seemed to be covered in blood. He handed it carefully to a member of the bomb squad decked out in full protection garb. The squad member made the mistake of moving the material covering it to have a peek, causing him and the three others behind him to turn a little green. He set it, in the apparatus that would contain the explosion, closed it, then backed away to a safe distance in wait for the possible explosion. The four squad members eyeing Heero warily. Bill walked over, shooting the team a curious look.

"Your medical crew will be here within a few minutes. What's their issue?" He asked, gesturing towards the gawking men. Heero was about to reply when he was cut off by an explosion. Heero whistled, looking at his watch.

"Either they were getting those cut off somewhere near by, or they weren't making it to where they were supposed to be going, us included." Wufei mused

_Next Chapter! Heero and Wufei make it to Preventer HQ, along with the now one armed man. Suspicion will be laid on everyone around them, but will things get out of hand when they meet up with an old rival? Can he be trusted?_


End file.
